The present invention relates generally to the field of agricultural implements such as planters and other wide foldable implements towed behind a work vehicle, such as a tractor. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved arrangement and method for transporting implements.
A range of agricultural implements have been developed and are presently in use for tilling, planting, harvesting, and so forth. Planters, for example, are commonly towed behind tractors and may cover wide swaths of ground which may be tilled or untilled. Such devices typically open the soil, dispense seeds in the soil opening, and re-close the soil in a single operation. In planters, seeds are commonly dispensed from bulk seed tanks and distributed to row units by a distribution system. To make the planting operation as efficient as possible, very wide swaths of ground may be covered by extending wings on either side of a central boom section of the implement pulled by the tractor. Included in the wing assemblies are generally booms, tool bars, row units, and support wheels. The wing assemblies/members and row units are disposed in a floating arrangement during the planting operation, wherein hydraulic cylinders allow the row unit implements to contact the soil with sufficient force to open the soil, dispense the seeds, and close the soil. Further, the floating arrangement enables the components to adjust and conform to the ground as the agricultural implement is towed across varying elevations. However, during the process of changing to a transport configuration, the rotation of the wing members to a vertical transport position may induce a torque to central frame members, such as a central boom, which results in a high negative load on the hitch and tow vehicle.